The Untold Story Of Sally Jackson
by alone4everandalways
Summary: Sally Jackson was just your average New Yorker. One day, however, she's on the beach, celebrating her eighteenth birthday, when she sees a guy carrying a trident. What's up with THAT? Her life. What really happened.
1. Prologue

_**Goooood morning, Queens! Looks like we might get a storm here, but don't let that dim your spir-**__**  
**_"Shut up, Bobby." I groaned, slamming my hand down on the alarm clock radio, cutting off Bobby Smith in midsentence.  
I threw on some random clothes. I wasn't what you'd call the luckiest girl in the world, but I was happy. Always felt like I was missing some part of me, though. Some part that I didn't possess. But that's not important yet.  
I then scampered down stairs, snatched a piece of toast out of the toaster, grabbed my bag, and started for the door.  
"Love you, honey! Have a great day!" my mom called after me.  
My dad followed her up by saying, "See you when we get back from California!"  
"Wuv oo, too! Ave a afe twip!" I called over my shoulder, my mouth full of toast. I heard them chuckle behind me.  
Little did I know that their trip would be anything but safe.  
My name is Sally Jackson, and that was the last time I ever saw my parents.


	2. Chapter 1

THIRTEEEN YEARS LATER  
It was my eighteenth birthday- May 18. My friends and I were having a huge celebration onmy favorite place in the whole world: Montauk Beach. Who wouldn't be happy to get out of a house where you were hated? I had been living with my uncle for the past three years, after my parents were killed in a plane crash when I was five. My uncle never loved me. I was forced to drop out of high school in my senior year, though, when he got sick, and I had to take care of him. I was so happy to be out of there. I didn't have to take care of him anymore, I could go back to high school. Everything was perfect.  
My friends and I were dancing happily in celebration of my release. It truly was like I had been let out of a prison.  
One of my best friends, Vanessa, squealed at me, jumping up and down excitedly.  
_Weird. _I thought._ She never gets this excited about anything but guys. Maybe it was a phase...?__  
_"Ommigod! Ommigod! OMMIGOD! SALLY SALLY SALLY LOOK OVER THERE!" She pointed franticly toward the water. There was a man walking along the shore.  
_I stand corrected._ I thought in amusement. Vannessa was like that. That's what she lived for. Squealing over some guy she doesn't know. Gave her some kind of thrill, I guess. Always confused me.  
But I had to admit. He sure was hott. Notice the double T. And I'm very picky when it comes to guys, too. That's one of the reasons I've never had a boyfriend. One of the many.  
You should've seen him. I swear, that guy was just _trying _to show off. All my single friends were going gaga over him. Not that I blamed them. This guy was genuinely _hott_. About six foot three, jet black hair, and somehow, I knew his eyes were blue. Blue like the colour of the sea. I guess it's because they sort of seemed to glow, which sounds weird, but they did. Don't even get me started on his abs. And those biceps. All I could think was, _Yum._ But then I noticed something. Something really, _really_ weird. He looked like your average surfer guy, right?  
_Wrong.__  
_Because _this_ surfer guy wasn't carrying a surfboard, he was carrying a stick. I know what you're thinking.  
"Sally, you're crazy. Freaking out just because some totally hott guy is carrying a stick. I mean, honestly." Yeah, well, it wasn't just _any_ stick. It was a spear. A spear with three points. Realization hit me as I realized that he was, in fact, _not_ carrying a three-pointed spear, he was carrying a _trident_. This guy was walking around with a _trident_, acting completely normal. I couldn't believe nobody else noticed. I don't know why I went up to the extremely hott but weird guy carrying a trident, but I did. I guess I just had to know why he was carrying such a weird thing.  
I started walking over to him. and let me tell you, the closer you got, the hotter he got. He looked up at me in surprise as he heard me approaching.  
_I was right._ I thought to myself. _He __does __have eyes the colour the sea!__  
_I looked down at the trident he was carrying. What was _up_ with that thing, anyway? What normal human being carries a trident around the beach? Talk about weird.  
I wanted to know why in the hell would he be carrying around a trident, so I asked him.  
"Hey, what's up with the trident?" He, however, was still grinning like an idiot, staring at my boobs, like they all do (I was a D cup, so I got a lot of unwanted attention. Not that _his_ attention was unwanted...).  
Startled, his sea-coloured eyes jerked up to my own dull brown eyes.  
"What? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right."  
"Well, you might have, if you hadn't busied yourself with breast-staring." I said, rolling my eyes at him.  
He smirked, but it disappeared after a moment. "Seriously, though. What did you say?"  
"I asked you why you're carrying around a trident. I mean, it's completely weird to be carrying around a trident on a beach." I explained.  
He looked slightly shocked."Y-you can see it?"  
"Well of course I can see it! I'm not blind, you know!" I replied, annoyed.  
He starting mumbling to himself something about mist and it being impossible, blah blah blah.  
"Look, I don't know anything about mist, and I don't know anything about whatever you think is impossible. I also don't know why the hell you're carrying around a trident, and I want to know. It's extremely unusual."  
"Yeah, well, it's also extremely unusual for a human to be able to see through The Mist!" he shot back.  
"Whoa, whoa whoa. Back up. A _human_? As in you're _not_ human?"  
"Follow me." He said, pulling me along to an unknown location.  
"Looks like I don't have a choice." I mumbled to myself.  
"No, you don't. You're not supposed to be able to see through The Mist. I can't just leave that unattended." He said, clearly frustrated.  
"Oh, so I'm getting kidnapped? Great. Happy birthday, Sally." I mumbled again.  
He stopped. "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't just let someone who can see my trident go on about their business."  
"And why the hell not?" I asked him.  
"Because! Beautiful women have a tendency to go off and t-"  
I cut him off, blushing slightly. No boy had ever called me beautiful before except my father, and that was a long time ago. "You think I'm beautiful?"  
"Yeah. Very. But that's not the point. I can't just let you go out and tell people you saw a guy walking on the beach carrying a trident. They'll get way too suspicious." He explained.  
"Suspicious? Of what? You're obviously hiding something, what is it? I'm gonna find out eventually, so you might as well tell me now before I do." I stated matter-of-factly.  
He sighed. "I guess I should introduce myself. I already know your name. Sally, right?"  
I nodded. "Jackson. Sally Jackson. Why I'm telling it to a completely insane trident-carrying-kidnapper, I'm not quite sure. But that's my name."  
"Hey! I am completely sane, thank you very much! And I'm _not_ a kidnapper! I'm just... borrowing you... for a bit..."  
"Riiiiiiigt" I said skeptically. _Oh, yeah. He __so__ broke the crazy scale.__  
_"No, really! I'll bring you back! It's not even that far!"  
"Ok, ." I said with a grin.  
"Oh, shut up. I have to explain everything to you in the morning, I guess." He sighed.  
"In the _morning_?! Oh, hell no! NOT happening! No way am I staying _anywhere_ with you alone! Nuh uh!" I squealed, freaking out.  
"Oh, calm down. I won't try anything. Well, except this, but this doesn't count, 'cause it's for your own safety." He told me simply, and then hit a pressure point on my neck, and I started to pass out. The last thing I remember is him picking me up in his strong, abnormally tanned arms, and walking into the ocean, until we were completely underwater. And yet, I could still breathe.


	3. Chapter 2

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as soon as I woke up. You'd scream, too, if you woke up in a bed you'd never seen before and there were fish swimming outside the window.  
The super-hott-trident-carrying kidnapper from yesterday came in, looking extremely worried. "What?! What's wrong?!"  
I took one look at him, and screamed again.  
"Okay, I get it, something's wrong. Now tell me what it is!" He demanded, a frustrated-and almost hurt, though I had no idea what for- look on his face.  
"What's wrong? What's _wrong?_ Hmm, I don't know, maybe I'm in a bed I've never seen before, the walls are made of coral, and there's fish swimming outside the window! That might have something to do with it! And don't even get me _started_ on the getting kidnapped and knocked out!" I exclaimed, still freaked out by not being in a place I recognized and the fish swimming outside.  
He sighed, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Yeah... Sorry about that..."  
"You told me you'd explain everything tomorrow. Well, it's tomorrow. Explain." I demanded.  
He sighed again, and then started. "You're not going to believe me. Well, you might, considering you noticed the fish. But anyway. Ok. I'm Poseidon."  
I snickered. "As in the Greek god? Yeah, and I'm half-robot, and I'm totally bent on taking over the Earth. Fear me. I'd like a _real_ explanation to the fish swimming outside the window, please. Also, how come the water they're swimming in hasn't flooded in here? And why you kidnapped me and knocked me out. And the trident. That'd be nice, too."  
"Okay, then. I guess I didn't go elaborate enough. I'm Poseidon, and this is my palace. There are fish swimming outside because my palace is underwater. I knocked you out so that you wouldn't freak out when I carried you under the water. The water hasn't flooded in here because I don't want it to." He explained, totally straight-faced.  
I cracked up."Wow, I can't believe you can say shit like that with a completely straight face. I couldn't do it." I said in between laughs.  
"No, I'm serious. You want proof?"  
"Okay. Give me proof, -Powerful-Ruler-Of-The-Ocean." I said, still giggling.  
He smirked. "Yes, quite accurate, actually. Considering I _am_ the all-powerful ruler of the ocean. Well, all of them, not just this one. As for your proof..." Then, he did something amazing. Something completely impossible. He did a little jerk with his head, and water came rushing in towards us through the windows. I squealed, but it didn't even touch us. It soaked everything else, but neither of us got even a drop on us.  
"Yes, that was amazing. I must still be having that bizarre dream where I can breathe underwater. Pinch me, please. Then I'll wake up. I'm tired of this dream." I said, weirded out by his water stunt.  
He did. Pinch me, I mean. And it hurt. "Still think you're dreaming?" He asked, grinning.  
_Damn, he has the nicest smile I've ever seen. If he really __is__ a Greek god, I can see why. He sure is hott. _I thought to myself. "No, I believe you... I think... As for the Greek god thing, I think you might actually be one..." I said, eyeing his shirtless chest. You should've seen his abs.  
He smirked again, and said, "Glad somebody finds me attractive."  
I blushed profusely. "What? I never said anything about you being attractive."  
"No, but you were thinking it. Not to mention how you very thoroughly examined my chest." He said, his smirk getting bigger as my blush got darker.  
"I didn't do either of those things! Besides, to know what I'm thinking means you'd have to be able to read minds!" I exclaimed. "Gods can't read minds, can they...?"  
"No, we can't read minds. But we can sense what mortals are feeling. For example, right now, you're feeling embarrassed. My guess would be that you're embarrassed about me finding out about your attraction to me. Don't feel bad, though. I've never met a woman who wasn't attracted to me. Unless, you know, they play for the other team." He explained.  
I blushed again. "Conceited much?"  
He smiled innocently. "If I am, then it is rightly so, don't you think?"  
I rolled my eyes. "No, I don't!" But inwardly I thought, _Yep! It makes sense that you're conceited! If I was a guy who looked that good, I'd be conceited, too!__  
_He grinned. "We can also tell when mortals are lying. And that's a lie so obvious I'd be able to tell even if I _wasn't_ a god."  
"Okay, so maybe I _am_ a _little_ attractted to you. But it's your body that's hott, not your personality." I said, my face beet red.  
He continued grinning. "It's ok. You can admit that you like my personality. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I like yours, too."  
I glared at him. "You better not try to seduce me. 'Cause it won't work. I've read my share of Greek mythology -well, apparently, it isn't a myth-, and I know that the Greek gods are whores. Or, in your case, manwhores."  
"We are not! Just 'cause we have more than one sex partner doesn't make us manwhores!" He exclaimed.  
"Dude. You and your little godly friends have had, like, five billion. Each. And you've gotten a _ton_ of them pregnant."  
"So? What's the problem with that?" He asked, obviously confused.  
I looked away, disgusted. "You have no morals."  
"That's not true at all!" He said, looking slightly hurt.  
I jerked my head back at him. "Yeah, it is! I also read that you _raped_ women! That is _the_ most sick and disgusting thing a man can do!"  
"I was young then! I was the equivalent to a mortal male teenager!" He exlaimed.  
"It doesn't matter what your age is! It doesn't matter how long ago it was! It matters that you did it!" I told him.  
He sighed, exasperated. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't bring you here to argue with you. I brought you here t-"  
"Then why _did_ you bring me here?" I snapped.  
"Just don't tell anyone about the Greek gods, okay? They'll freak out and put you in an asylum. And if you _do _manage to convince someone, they'll try to find out about us, and they might actually find something. They could really screw things up." He told me.  
"Yeah, whatever. Can you take me home now?"  
"Well, not exactly... I can't just take you home, you know. It doesn't work that way. I mean, I have to adapt the memories of everyone you know so they won't wonder where you went." He explained.  
"Adapt? What do you mean?" I asked skeptically.  
"I mean that I have to make them think a certain thing happened, when it really didn't. That way, they won't wonder where you went. But it takes awhile to adapt memories." He explained.  
"How long does it take, exactly?" I asked him, worried that I'd have to stay with him longer than I could handle.  
"Oh, not that long. A week, maybe? Yeah, about a week." He said with a wave of his hand.  
"Shit, that's way too long." I mumbled to myself.  
"Huh? Why is that too long? that's hardly any time at all!"  
"You wouldn't understand." I said flatly.  
"Okay..." He said, one eyebrow raised.  
_!__  
__I don't wanna lose my first kiss to this guy! And I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself from kissing him if I have to stay under the same roof as him for more than a day! _I thought, frantically trying to figure out a solution the very serious problem.  
He grinned at me again. "Someone's worried."  
"Why would I be worried?" I demanded.  
He shrugged. "Maybe 'cause you won't be able to be around me a week without pouncing on me. I dunno."  
I glared at him. He hit it right on the nail. "I hate you."  
He smiled innocently. "We're gonna get along great!"


	4. Chapter 3

You know, I've always had this theory. The theory is that men don't mature. Ever.  
Well, in the short time I've been here, Poseidon has proved and  
re-proved my theory. He is the most childish adult I have met in my entire life. You'd think he'd be mature, considering how long he's lived. Yeah, well, think again. Every time I see him, he does something even more immature than he did before.  
And every time I see him, he does something even sexier than he did before. It's only been six days, and I think I've fallen in love with him.  
He says he's almost done changing my friends' memories; that he'll be done by tomorrow. This is great, considering how long I've gone without kissing him. It's mostly because I've avoided him like the plague, though.  
Unfortunately, it's also bad, because of how much I'll miss him when he takes me back. His immaturity has really grown on me.  
"SAAAAAALLYYYYYYYYY!!!" His very deep, yet very immature voice yelled after me as I walked down the hallways of his palace.  
I turned. "Yes?"  
"Spend time with me." It wasn't a request. It was an order.  
I raised a questioning eyebrow. "And why would I do that?"  
"Because you're leaving tomorrow, and I'll miss you." He told me.  
"No." I said bluntly, turning back around and continued walking.  
"Pleaaaaseeee!" He whined. Which sounded somewhat strange, due to his deep voice.  
I sighed. "Fine. But only if you promise _not_ to act like a five-year-old."  
"Okay." He replied happily.  
_How can a guy this childish be a freakin' Greek god?_ I thought to myself with an inward sigh.  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me along.  
"Where are we going?" I asked. He was going _waaaay_ too fast.  
"To watch a movie, of course."  
This weirded me out. "You have movies down here?"  
"Of course." He said it as if it were the most natural thing in the world to have movies at an underwater castle.  
He stopped in front of a very large, very heavy-looking set of double doors, pushed them open without any effort whatsoever and dragged me inside.  
My jaw dropped. The room I was in was mini-movie theater!  
I saw the bookshelf of tapes. I walked over to it and scanned the movies. I saw one of my favorites.  
"No way! You have "back to the future"! I squealed.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's one of my favorites. You wanna watch it?" He asked as he closed the doors.  
"Yeah!" I exclaimed.  
So he sat down on one of the many couches (which, I might add, were extremely comfortable), expecting me to put it in. I rolled my eyes, and put it into the tape player.  
"Jeez, Poseidon, you're so lazy." I told him. He just grinned. It started playing the credits. "Ugh, don't tell me you didn't even _rewind_ it!" He shrugged at this. "You're hopeless." I told him, shaking my head as I hit the button that said REWIND on it.  
We laughed at Marty's teenage idiocy and Doc's insanity. Towards the end, I found myself falling asleep on his shoulder. I wanted to move, but I was too tired. He looked down, smiled, and carried me into my bedroom.

The next day, I was happy to be leaving and going to see my friends again. I sat up in bed, stretched, yawned, and wiped the sleep out of my eyes.  
I grabbed my clothes, which were on the bedside table, and got dressed. They were washed, which was I was happy about, because I was afraid they'd smell like saltwater if they hadn't been washed.  
I slipped my feet into my flip-flops, and got left the room to go looking for Poseidon.  
I couldn't seem to find him. It was like he was hiding, or something. I went into the only place I knew I could find a servant; the kitchen. I hoped that maybe the cook might know where Poseidon was.  
When I stepped through the door, the cook saw me, smiled and said,  
"Hello there, miss. May I help you with something?"  
"Yes, actually. Do you know where Poseidon is? He's supposed to take me back today." I explained.  
"Well, he hasn't come for breakfast yet, so he's probably still in bed." He told me with a smile.  
"Alright, thank you." I said, annoyed that Poseidon had the nerve to stay in bed on the day he was supposed to take me back.  
As I left, I heard the cook call after me, "You're welcome!"  
I stormed to Poseidon's bedroom. I threw his bedroom door open. "POSEIDOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
He sat up, shirtless, in only his boxers. I blushed, but quickly reattained my composure. "Huh? What? What's going on?"  
"You're supposed to take me back today!" I yelled at him, frustrated.  
"Oh, that's it? Why so dramatic? Can't you wait a few more hours? I'm tired, I wanna sleep right now." He said sleepily, lying back down.  
I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "You're a god! You can sleep anytime you want! But right _now_ it's time for me to go back!"  
He sat back up groggily. "Alright, alright... Just give me a minute to get ready."  
He got out of bed. His body was so... perfect... I turned away, blushing, as he got dressed.  
"Okay, ready." He said, still sleepy.  
"Great, let's go." I said happily.  
Then I remembered how much I'd miss him when I left. I was happy to be going back to see my friends, but I wouldn't ever see him again. It was a bittersweet feeling. I must've forgotten his ability to read the emotions of mortals, because he obviously read mine.  
He looked at me, startled. "Why are you sad? It can't be that... You're gonna miss me, are you?" I blushed. "You _are_ gonna miss me!" He said with a grin.  
"No, really, it's fine, you don't ha-" His lips cut me off. I had never kissed anyone before, but I could tell that he was a good kisser. It was very strange. It seemed like my body didn't want to listen to what my brain was telling it to do. Or, rather, what _not_ to do. Because I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waste. He bit my lip, and I gasped, startled, and started to pull back, but he pulled me back to him, and used my open mouth to his advantage by slipping his tongue inside my mouth. I melted. He pulled me closer, and I tangled my hands in his hair. It was so strange. It felt so... Right.  
He pulled back, but only a tiny bit. "Stay..." he told me, and pressed his lips to mine again.  
"I can't... You know that..."  
"Sure you can... You could just stay here with me... Forever... I know that you want to..." He said breathily, kissing me again. "Stay..." He said again. "Please... Stay with me..." He kissed me again.  
I gave in, unable to say no to him while he was kissing me. "Okay..." I whispered.  
He smiled, and kissed me again. "Good." He said, kissing me once again, Only more passionately this time. He shoved his tongue in my mouth once more, and we kissed so much I thought that I would burst.  
_I love you, ____my heart screamed._


	5. Chapter 4

_He's kissing me! Poseidon is kissing me! _I thought giddily.  
He pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible, and I tangled my fingers in his hair.  
He slid his large, tanned hands down from my waist, to the swell of my hips, and down to my thighs. He picked me up, and wrapped my legs around his waist, and pushed me against the wall.  
He moved his lips from my own to my ear, which he nipped at gently, making me giggle. Holding me up by clutching my butt, he trailed heated kisses down my jawline to my neck, which he began to suck. He nibbled and bit at it gently, before his lips moved on to my cleavage.  
He kissed and licked, but it didn't seem to be enough, because he began to claw at my shirt, as if he could get it off just by scratching it.  
I unwrapped my legs from around his waist, and he glared at me when I did so. When I reached for the hem of my shirt, though, he realized my intention and grabbed the hem out of my hands and yanked it off me, leaving me topless, save my bra.  
He started kissing me again after a few seconds of hard core oogling, and picked me up and walked over to his bed. He almost threw me down in his excitement. I laughed at this.  
He climbed on top of me and reached down to unbutton my jean shorts. I let him, looking up at him lovingly as he did so. He didn't notice, however; he was too transfixed on pulling down my shorts.  
He decided to kill two birds with one stone, and pull my panties down along with my shorts. When he pulled them down all the way, and got the off me, tossing them over his shoulder carelessly, I immediately crossed my legs. He smiled at my shyness, and kissed me. He kissed my neck some more, and I wrapped my arms back around his neck. I could feel him smirk against my neck.  
He sat up, straddling me, and then stood up. He pulled his boxers down. Blushing, I averted my eyes.  
He laughed at this, and got on top of me again, kissing me hungrily as he unbuckled my bra and pulled the straps off my arms. He continued to kiss me, sliding his tongue inside my mouth, and wrapping it around my own. He ran his hands up and down my body, kissing me as he did.  
He then trailed kissing down my jaw line again, and then down to my neck. Since I was laying on my back, gravity pulled my breasts off to the side, leaving a valley in between them. He placed hot kisses in the valley, and then pulled back, and looked hungrily at my breasts.  
After he had looked his fill, he took my left breast in his hand, and put his mouth over my right nipple. He flicked his tongue over it a few times, and it very quickly became erect. I gasped as he started to nibble on it, and suckle it like a newborn baby would suckle it's mother's breasts. He massaged and kneaded my left breast, while he hungrily sucked on my write one.  
After a few minutes of this, he switched, in order to give the other the same treatment. I couldn't help but moan softly.  
When he removed his lips from my breast, it made a very loud popping sound. He looked at me, and he looked like he was desperate for something, although I wasn't sure what. He kissed me then, and as he did, he took my hand and put it around his shaft, sliding it up and down.  
"With your... mouth..." He said in between kisses. It took me a few seconds to figure out what he meant by this, but then realized that he wanted me to _suck_ on it. Which, personally, I thought was very strange. But, being in love with him, I've always had the desire to please him, so I made the decision to give him what he obviously was craving.  
I trailed kisses down his chest and made my way to his hips. I looked up at him, and his eyes were closed, his head thrown back in anticipation. So, in order to satisfy him, I continued trailing kisses down until I got to his groin.  
I looked at it, blushing. It was most definitely the strangest-looking thing I had ever seen in my entire life. I gently placed a kiss on the tip, and he immediately began to quiver with what I assumed was delight.  
I slid my hands up and down the shaft as I took the tip in my mouth. It was so incredibly large (we're talking around nine inches here) that I knew I wouldn't be able to fit more than the tip of it inside my mouth, so that's all I tried to do. After about a minute or so of sucking and sliding my hands up and down his shaft, I removed my lips from it, making a popping sound.  
He groaned his objection when I did so, but I shut him up by sliding my tongue along his shaft. I licked it like a cat would it's kittens, and afterwards, I took the tip back in my mouth, in order to pleasure him some more. Something hot and wet slid into my mouth, and he moaned as it did. And, after a second of thought, I realized what it was, and swallowed it.  
I pulled away from his shaft, and grabbed a tissue from his bedside table and quickly cleaned out my mouth so he wouldn't have to taste himself on me when we kissed. He kissed me again, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I moaned against his lips, and he smiled against mine.  
I felt his erection against my thigh, and fear surged through me as I realized what was about to happen. He pulled away from me then, and looked at me worriedly. "Are you sure that you're ready for this?" he asked me.  
I smiled up at him lovingly and nodded. He let out a sigh of relief at this, since he was afraid that I would say no, that I wasn't ready after all.  
He spread my legs open, and put the very tip of his shaft at my entrence, then slid in, inch by inch. He got to my virginal barrier, and started to push through. Tears streamed down my cheeks, due to the pain that surged through me. I felt as if I was being stabbed in the worst place possible.  
He pulled me close to him. "Shhh, Shh. It'll all be over soon, I promise." He said, and pushed into me farther, breaking my barrier. I screamed in pain, and he held me closer to him. "I'm sorry... I hate hurting you... But it really will be gone soon..." I nodded in response.  
He pushed himself in the rest of the way, and we just lay there for about five minutes, as he waited patiently for me to adjust to him.  
He must've heard my ragged breathing go back to normal, because he asked me, "Does it still hurt?" I shook my head. "Can I start now?" I nodded.  
And then he pulled gently out of me, almost entirely, to where just the tip of his shaft was in me, and slowly thrust back into me.  
It was obvious that he was trying so hard not to go too fast, not to be too rough. I could tell how hard for him it was. He was really struggling with it. "It's okay." I told him softly. "You can be as rough as you like. It doesn't hurt anymore."  
His eyes darted to mine. "Really? Can I?" I nodded, smiling up at him lovingly.  
He then pulled out of me almost entirely again, only this time, instead of thrusting into me gently, he did it fast and hard. He closed his eyes and slammed himself in and out of me, over and over again. Desperate to please him, I bucked my hips, meeting his thrusts.  
He moaned and moaned. He continued to slam into me until I felt his juices shooting into my body, and he moaned my name as they did. He collapsed on top of me after that, and almost rolled off of me, but I wrapped my arms around him, needing to stay connected.  
So he turned us over on our sides, and fell asleep quickly. I looked at his sleeping face lovingly, and brushed some of his ebony hair out of his eyes. _After all that, he still manages to look so innocent..._ I thought sleepily.  
I fell asleep, glowing. But not before I whispered, "I love you so much..."


	6. Chapter 5

extremely long (but important!) A/N:

ok, guys. id like 2 say how terribly sry i am 4 not updating in, like, 4ever. also, id like 2 send a special shout out and thank u 2 the following users who reviewed (i honestly wasnt expected 2 get any of those)!:

xXPercidiaJacksonXx

jules critic

Draco-Hermy

djgirl911

DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet

TheEvilSmileyFace

kelly1994

the following ppl favorited my story:

xXPercidiaJacksonXx

kelly1994

djgirl911

the following ppl favorited ME!:

xXPercidiaJacksonXx

and a special thank u 2 poseidon'sgirl, who messaged, which i am very grateful 4. also, i can only know if u favorited my story and/or me if i look at ur profile (cuz im a stalker xP haha), and i cant do that unless u message me or review. so if ur not on here, but u apply, im terribly sry, so plz message me if u wanna be added 2 the list! itll be annoying everybody on every chapter from now on! :D

but most of all, id like 2 thank ALL OF U whove read my story EVER. yea, thx so much. i love u guys, ur amazing!

also, id like 2 thank anybody whos stuck with me this long, and anybody whos read my story up 2 this point. i put it on here so id have a place 2 find it in case i screwed up or got a new computer or something; i never expected that anybody would actually read it, much less like it! thank u SO much! im so happy that u guys like it, and i hope u keep reading it! if u have any questions, plz feel free 2 message me (idr if my emails up or not, but if it is, i dont reccomend messaging me on there. ill get back 2 u most quickly on here, but i try 2 check my pen name (its not my given name, but its my pagan/spiritual name) facebook, which is under "Tatiana Moonstar", as often as possible. if ud like 2 message me on there, plz feel free 2 do so! ill also add u! :D thx so much!

and btw, im not a crazy author (ok, i AM crazy, but u know what i mean lol) who demands reviews and/or messages and such. so plz dont feel pressured 2 do that if u dont want 2. although im motivated and delighted by these things, and i get extremely excited when i get them, im not picky about it. so message/review if u want, and dont if u dont!

thx again!

love,

ur pathetic author,

tatiana

I awoke to the sound of breathing and the scent of Poseidon's skin.

_Strange... _I thought as I sleepily opened my eyes. _What could've possibly happened that could've resulted in me naked whilst in his bed? And in his arms? And why is my lower body so sor- Oh, right. _I cut off my thought, suddenly remember the previous night's events, crimson crossing my cheeks.

After getting out of bed, carefully as not to wake his sleeping form, I dug through his drawers, looking for a shirt I could wear to my chambers in order to change.

_Boxers... Shorts... Pants... Ah hah! T-shirts! _I thought, holding up one triumphantly and pushing the drawer shut with my left foot. Grabbing my bra and panties and slipping them on quickly, I yanked the huge shirt over my head. I left his bedroom after giving him a swift kiss on the cheek and whispering an "I love you".

I scampered to my own room, passing servants as I went, and locked the door behind me.

I dressed myself in one of the many outfits he had prepared for me; a cute floral sundress.

I was happily humming when I was startled by the yelling of a voice I didn't reconize. Concerned, I ran as fast as my very short legs could carry me, towards the hollers. I sped around a coner, one near Posidon's bedroom, and stopped at the open door, where the yelling was the loudest. Bending over to catch my breath, and hoping that my lower body would stop throbbing from the running (on top of the aftermath of making love to what I assume was an abnormally large man in certain areas).

Standing up, I was shocked to see a man, who looked somewhat like Poseidon, was in the room, yelling at him, obviously furious with him. I couldn't fathom why.

"-at the hell were you THINKING? You're my brother, I've always thought you'd be smarter then this!" The man boomed.

"Zues, it wasn't exactly my fault. And no, before you get even more pissed, it wasn't her fault, either. I kissed her first, anyway."

_Zues? As in the Greek god Zues? Holy shit! And they're talkin about me, ar-_

Poseidon cut my thoughts off, noticing me. Smiling, he got up (fully naked, I might add), began walking over to me and said, "Sally! I didn't get to see you when I woke up. Why'd you leave? I would've liked to have been holding you when I woke up."

Zues turned around, and his eyes bulged out of his head. He looked like he... Desired me? Then, turning back to my lover, he said, "_That's_ her? Seriously? I hate to say it, but out of all your human girlfriends, this is the best one. But still," he continued, returning to his anger, "no more. And why the hell are you naked? You don't usually sleep naked." Looking back at me, staring me up and down, he noticed my extremely messed up hair, which, I suppose, is what they call "sex hair".

"Great," He began sarcastically. You fucked her. I swear, if I ever see you with this woman again, I'll hit her with lightning so hard it'll blast her all the way to Tartarus, no matter how sexy she is. You got that?" He snapped at Poseidon.

Nodding, he said, "Yes, but I think you should know- if I can't have her, then you sure as hell can't, either, so you better quit checking her out", and finished walking toward me then, and took me in his arms, hugging me close to his naked body. Zues started, but Poseidon held up his hand, and Zues understood, I suppose, that it was difficult to part with one's lover.

Pulling back from me, but only slightly, he kissed my lips gently, and took my face in his hands. "I heard what you told me last night."

"What?" I said, astonished.

"That you love me."

"I... I..."

"No, it's fine." He told me gently. "You don't have to say anything. Not about this. I just want you to know that I heard you and that I love you, too." My eyes widened in shock at this, and he smiled. "I have no idea why that's so shocking to you, but I do. I love you very much. I thought you should know that." He whipsered to me, so quiet I could barely hear it, and kissed me thougholy. It quickly turned far more passionate then it should, and he slid his hands up and down my body.

Zues cleared his throat. "No more." He reminded us. "Oh, and by the way," He began, turning to me. "You're pregnant."

My eyes widened in shock, and I started, "How can you know so early? And how did you know that we'd fallen in love? I mean, you did know that, right?"

"First of all, Artemis, being the goddess of fertilty and childbirth, knew immediately and told me. And yes, I did know that you'd fallen in love with each other. I only knew, though, because Aphrodite told me that my brother had fallen in love with a human, and vice versa . I'm the god of the skies. I don't know these kinds of things on my own. Plus, I don't particularly want to know about childbirth. That's women's business; they have to deal with it, not me." He told me.

"P-pregnant?" Poseidon said, shocked. Shocked, but happy. He hugged me tighter to him. "You're pregnant!" He excalimed excitedly. "Holy shit, I'm gonna be a dad! Well, okay, I've been a dad before, but this time I'm in love with the mother, so it's way different. The point is, I'm gonna be a dad!" He kissed my lips repeadedly, obviously delighted by this news. I was, too, of course, but I also didn't know what to say. Instead of speaking, I just kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What part of 'no more' do you not understand?" Zues said, irritated. We stopped kissing, but I continued to nuzzle his bare chest happily. It was a bittersweet moment for us both. Sweet, because I was pregnant with his child, and bitter because I was never going to see him again.

Then, the realization of this hit me. _I'm never going to see him again... I'm going to be without him forever... We're never going to make love again... He's never going to hold me again... He says he loves me, but he doesn't really, does me? He'll end up having sex with other women, won't he? He'll get other women pregnant, I'm sure of it. _With these thoughts, I burst into tears.

Startled, he said, "What's wrong?"

"This is the last time you'll hold me... I'll never see you again... And what happened last night... It's never going to happen again... And... And... You'll get other women pregnant... You'll be with othe women. I just know it! " I told him, weeping.

"What? Are you insane? Of course I'll see you again! And what happened last night will definitely happen again! I promise! I'll find a way for us to be like this again. And you're obsolutely out of your mind if you think I'd ever think of somebody else even remotely similar to the way I think of you. I love you, I told you that. So much. I swear every single thing I've just said on the river Styx. Okay?"

I nodded, still teary-eyed. _I'll probably be an old lady when I see him again, though. And I'll have grandchildren... Grandchildren, the children of his child..."_

"No, we'll be together before then. Hell, if I have to give up my damn immortality, I'll do it. To be with you, I'll do anything. And no, don't you doubt it. I _will_ give up my mortality for you if I have to. I swear _that _on Styx, too."

"Poseidon..." I said sadly.

"I know. I love you." He said, kissing me gently.

"I love you, too." I replied, miserable.

"Okay, okay," Zues said, still annoyed. "Break it up. You've gotta take her home now." He told Poseidon.

Poseidon nodded and took my hand, pulling me to the enterence of coral palace. Kissing my forehead, he asked, "Okay, beautiful, we're going now." Zues had followed us to see us off, and as Poseidon swam us towards the surface, I looked back in time to see Zues zap himself back up to Olympus.

We reached the surface, he set me down on the beach where we'd first met, and kissed me. It was dusk, and the tide was getting high, so there was no one there. He held me close (did I mention he was still naked?) to him. "I love you so much..." I told him softly, tears still silently spilling from my eyes.

"I know. I love you, too. But I have to go now, sweetheart. But I _do_ love you. Please, please, _please_ wait for me. I promise I'll come back to you. I swear on the river St-"

I held up a hand. "No, don't. Please stop making promises you can't keep. You know what happens when you break a swear on the river Styx. You already have too much to live up to. I _will _wait for you, though. Forever. I can't kiss anyone else. It's disgusting to think about."

He nodded in understanding. "Alright, then. I love you." He told me softly, taking my lips in a closed-mouth kiss, yet it was so intimate.

I watched him decend back into the waves and out of sight, silent tears streaming down my cheeks.

I had known that my love for him would continue to grow, but at that moment, it hit me. The thing that I hadn't thought about until just then: my life would never be the same. It would always be affected by the few memories I had of him; my only lover.


	7. Chapter 6

ok, 1st things 1st. heres the list. i got 3 (yes, 3! im so excited!) new reviews, so thx so much!  
humdedum  
twilightsaga1918  
Abigail Thalia La Rue  
xXPercidiaJacksonXx  
jules critic  
Draco-Hermy  
djgirl911  
DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet  
TheEvilSmileyFace  
kelly1994

the following ppl favorited my story:  
xXPercidiaJacksonXx  
kelly1994  
djgirl911

the following ppl favorited ME!:  
xXPercidiaJacksonXx

and, of course, poseidon'sgirl, who has continued 2 message me. thx so much, poseidon'sgirl!  
and, naturally, id like 2 thank all of u guys, weather u reviewed, favorited my story/me, messaged me or not! im just happy that its getting read and liked (i seriously never expected this 2 happen)  
oh, and if ur 1 of those freaks who likes 2 know the ending, message me and ill let u know. u just gotta internet pinky swear that u wont tell anybody who doesnt wanna know. ill tell u what ive planned, which isnt much. bcuz honestly, stories write themselves. i know the basics, but thats it. u can message me on here or u can message me on my facebook, which is .?id=100001605039636 its about a week old, so i obviously need friends! id be delighted if u guys sent me a friend request (u should add that ur a fan, tho, otherwise ill be like, "AHHHHH CREEPER!"). since i dont have very many "fans", i treat them more like friends than fans, so feel free 2 talk 2 message me!  
as i said in the previous chapter, i do NOT demand messages or reviews. they make me happy and they motivate me, and ill say that ill almost certainly start writing the next chapter after recieving a message (honestly, the reviews r what made me start writing again. i also recieved an email telling me that somebody favorited my story. i dont check my email much, so i was lucky enough 2 log in at the right time haha. i thought, "wow, ppl like my story! i guess i better keep writing!"). so i wont ask 4 messages or reviews or anything, but ill tell u that i love getting both, and i update quicker that way. also, i put a chapter up immediately after writing it, so i dont have any new chapters floating around on my computer. i know some authors do that, but i never do it.  
thx again 4 reading my story and tolerating me!  
love,  
ur pathetic author,tatiana  
p.s: theres a flashback in this chapter. itll be in italics. i wont lable it "flashback" bcuz i think that that makes stories tacky. i want it 2 be as much like a real book as i can make it (aside from these rly long A/Ns, of course haha), and i have yet 2 c any flashback labled "flashback" in any books ive read. ull be able 2 tell that its a flashback bcuz itll be rly long and in italics.

-  
**Twelve Years And Nine Months Later**

"Mom, I'm home," Percy called to me as I heard the front door of our apartment shut. He walked up to me I smiled at him over my shoulder, and turned back to the stove.

"How was school?" I asked him.

"I think my dyslexia is getting worse," He said with a sigh.

"It'll get better. I promise,"

He sighed again. "You always say that, Mom"

"That's because it's true," I told him, sprinkling pepper into the pot of noodles.

"Yeah, okay," He told me. I could almost hear the grin in his voice.

He had become so much like his father. Nearly thirteen years since I had last seen him, and I still thought about him every day. I'm a strange woman, I suppose. Or maybe I'm a normal woman.

As for Percy... People never even suspected that I'm his mother. He was literally a twelve-year-old version of his father. Same personality, same mischivous grin that made it seem like he was up to something whenever it flashed across his face. Even their hair was exactly the same colour. The only feature of mine he's always had is my hazel eyes.

My thoughts were cut off when Gabe's booming voice cut through my ears. "Sally! Where the hell is my beer?" He demanded from the couch.  
I rolled my eyes, and Percy groaned.

Percy never liked Gabe. He had scowled throughout the entire wedding. And what a disastorous wedding it was.

_I walked down the isle, thinking to myself, Now, Sally, this is for Percy. That should've helped me. It didn't. Not only had my love for Poseidon grown stronger over the years, Gabe was just plain repulsive. With his 42-year-old graying hair and beer belly, he was short and stubby. A truly ugly man. His stench was so strong, though, that it kept Percy safe from the so-called Mythological monsters persuing him._

_Upon finally reaching the alter, I ignored the preacher's ramblings as well as Gabe's greedy staring at my breats._  
_I eventually heard the preacher say, "you may now kiss the bride". Now, let me tell you, the thought of kissing Gabe had been making me feel sick all morning. Now that it was actually here, I totally lost it. Just as his greasy lips were about to touch mine, I vomited._

_Percy rushed over to me immediately, pushing Gabe aside. "Mom! Are you okay?"_

_"Yes, Percy, I'm fine." I told him gently. Gabe turned away and stalked off angrily to the reception room._

_The doctors had told Gabe, to his fury, that he would have to wait for the "wedding night activities"._

Remarkably, and I don't know how it happened or why he stayed with me (probably so I could be his servant), but I've gotten away with vomiting every time he tries something. Unrealistic? Yes, I'm quite aware of that, but it's true. I suppose I was in lucky, because Gabe refused to do anything, after awhile, with a "sickly woman", as he put it. I'm immensely greatful for this.  
I swiftly grabbed a can of beer out of the fridge, and handed it to him, all the while, he stared at what little cleavage my shirt. Well, just because he doesn't try anything anymore, doesn't mean he ins't going to look, I suppose, I thought to myself.

"Good, now finish cookin' me dinner," He demanded. I nodded, and went back to the pasta.

Percy followed. "Seriously, Mom? Why do you stay with that guy?" Percy exclaimed.

"Percy..."

"No, really. I mean, he's... just plain obnoxious!"

I sighed. "Yes, well... I hate to say it, but he's done things for us that you aren't aware of. I promise you, though, that you'll understand them someday," I told him.  
He groaned. _Well, I thought to myself, I guess it'll be awhile longer before that happens._


	8. Author's Note

Uhhhh hi guys. This is an author's note, not a chapter. I'm going to start off by saying that yes, this is how I'm going to type my author's notes and such from now on, so they're easier to read. Just a little update on my life: I'm sixteen now. Woo. No car. Dammit. It's been pretty damn crazy for the past... well, however many months it's been since I've updated. I started high school, and that was HUGE setback for this, and I'm truly sorry for that. Just when I was getting into the swing of things, though, everything got absolutely insane. I realized that I'd fallen in love with a really great friend of mine (for those of you who are wondering, he's a guy) in October, and then we started to have a thing. We never dated, but he has managed to break my heart a total of seventeen times (yes, I've counted). Last time was in March, if I'm remembering correctly. He has a girlfriend who he's absolutely convinced that he's in love with (yes, a fifteen-year-old guy thinks he's in love. I know, it's rediculous. They're waaaaayy too hormonal and immature to fall in love at this age. It just doesn't work. It's like a girl falling in love when she's nine or something (maturity-wise, that is). Yeah. Rediculous). Anyway, enough with my excuses. I'm going to say that it's summer now, and so I'm going to try and update more often. I'm so so so so SO sorry for the long-ass delay. I hope that I can make up for it with the upcoming chapters, and I hope that you guys will stick with me. I'm having a pretty hard time right now (boy problems, as I've said before), and I don't know how things are going to turn out, and how it will affect this story. Again, sorry, and thank you for the support.

- Tatiana


End file.
